kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Millium Orion
|seiyuu = Kotori Koiwai |voiceactor = * Ashly Burch ( ) * Michelle Marie ( )Michelle Marie Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @MichelleMariVA |birthDate = S.1191 |aliases = * The White Rabbit * The Silver Puppeteer |gender = Female |eyes = Yellow |hair = Cerulean |hobbies = Cooking, playing around |likes = Jusis, playing |dislikes = Ghosts |occupation = * Student, Class VII * Spy, Intelligence Divison |affilliation = * Thors Military Academy * Intelligence Division * Ironblood |relatives = Altina Orion (sister) |weapon_Sen_I_II = Airgetlam |orbment_Sen_I_II = Earth, Mirage |image = Millium Orion (Sen III).png|CS3 Millium_Orion_(Sen_II).png|CS2 Millium_-_Menu_Art_(Sen).png|CS1 |SlashType_Sen_I_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = S |weapon_Sen_III = Airgetlam |orbment_Sen_III = Mirage, Earth |SlashType_Sen_III = — |ThrustType_Sen_III = — |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = SS }}Millium Orion '''(ミリアム・オライオン), also known under her aliases the '''White Rabbit ( ) and the Silver Puppeteer ''' (銀色の傀儡使い), is a former member of Class VII, a member of the Ironblood and works as a spy for the Imperial Army's Intelligence Division. She operates the puppet '''Airgetlam (アガートラム), whom she nicknames "Lammy". She and Altina Orion are sisters. Profile ''.]] Millium is an artificially created human, a homunculus, that was created in the Black Workshop along with her sister Altina Orion. She was adjusted to link with Airgetlam, a combat shell. Millium gained consciousness in S.1199 when she woke up in the care of Giliath Osborne, Lechter Arundel and Claire Rieveldt. She then joined the group known as the Ironbloods. As a member of the Intelligence Division, Millium is introduced after invading the Aurochs Fort east of Bareahard, Erebonia. Personality Millium is a cheerful little girl that is usually a ball of boundless energy wherever she goes. She is a bit ditzy and can have no common sense regarding when to summon "Lammy" in public, but she gets better with time. Millium loves Claire who treats her like a younger sister and considers the Ironbloods more or less like family. This can be said about her relations to Class VII as well, as when the time for all of them to part with each other came she broke down crying. Millium also has a habit of realizing things too late. She can however have morbid thoughts to situations as demonstrated when she suggested to Rean that a cookie that she made could have easily been poisoned and could have killed him. She can also express fear as seen in Lohengrin Castle and panics in situations where she's restricted and unable to call on Airgetlam. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Millium_2_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen).png |Portrait Millium_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen).png|Portrait (uniform) Millium_-_Menu_Art_2_(Sen).png|Full-length Millium_Orion_2_-_S-Craft_Summer_(Sen).png|S-Craft Millium_Orion_-_S-Craft_(Sen).png|S-Craft (uniform) Millium_Orion_-_S-Craft_Summer_(Sen).png|S-Craft (summer) Millium_Orion_-_Vestless_%26_Casual_Clothes_(Sen).jpg|Vestless and casual clothes Airgetlam Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Airgetlam variations Millium - Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Millium - Menu Icon 2 (Sen).png|Menu icon Millium Orion Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - casual outfit variations Millium Orion Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - school uniform variations Millium Orion Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial design Millium_Orion_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen_II).png|Portrait Millium_Orion_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft Millium_Orion_Uniform_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft (uniform) Millium_-_Ending_(CS2).png|Millium's pst shown in the ending Ending - Visual 8 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Millium Orion - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Millium Orion - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Millium Orion - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Millium Orion - Original Class VII Asset (Sen III).png Millium Orion - SD Model (Sen III).png Millium_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III).jpg|A screenshot of Millium walking alongside Altina Orion, with Rean Schwarzer's sleeve included. Millium_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_02.jpg|A screenshot of Millium with Altina Orion and Rean Schwarzer. Millium_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_03.jpg|A screenshot of Millium and Tita Russell talking. Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Millium Orion - Initial Proposals 7 (Sen III).png|Initial proposals Millium Orion - Initial Proposals 8 (Sen III).png|Initial proposals Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketch 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketch 5 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Millium Orion - Fine-tuning Sketches 4 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Millium Orion - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Millium Orion - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Millium Orion - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Millium Orion - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Trivia * Millium's bonding trophy in is titled "The Young and the Reckless". * Millium's bonding trophy in is titled "One in a Millium". * Millium's bonding trophy in is titled "Run of the Millium". * Orion is the name of a constellation visible throughout the world, named after Orion, a hunter in Greek mythology. References de:Millium Orion Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Thirteen Factories Category:Ironblood Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters